Be My Genie
by Mediarite Flow
Summary: SasuSaku 'My...fairy god parent...' Sasuke raised a confused eyebrow. Sakura frowned. 'Do I look like a stupid fairy to you.' Well, the pink hair kind of threw him off. 'That's SO fictional! I'm your genie.'
1. Genie in a Can

**A/N:** I published a story before this, but stupid me, I had to experiment with some buttons and ended up deleting it. If I wasn't the lazy ass that I am, I would start over. Instead, I decided to go on with a different story and a whole new plot. I don't think this is very original. You know? Your typical 'genie in a bottle' story. But at least it's something. I just hope it doesn't bore you.

* * *

**Be My Genie  
by: Mediarite Flow**

**Prologue**

* * *

_(Sasuke's Excellent Point of View)_

"Sasuke, you're being promoted again." Kakashi, another coworker from Hokage Incorporate told me as he passed by and went his way towards who knows where.

As many of you know, my name is Sasuke Uchiha. What am I saying? Of course you know me. Everyone does. Not that I'm trying to be arrogant. It's just a well known fact. I know I'm a better employee than more than half of the poeple who work here, but for some reason, I'd rather stay in my current position then anywhere else.

My life is what _they_ call 'perfect'. I have people look up to me, girls fawn over me, and respect from almost everyone who has ever had the honor of being introduced to me.

"Hey, BASTAAAARD!"

Er, except for Naruto. I don't know. I think he's retarded.

"What the hell happened to you yesterday! You were supposed to cover for me!" he reminded me for the hundredth time today. He is quite annoying to have around.

"It's not any of my business that you skipped work to enter some stupid ramen eating contest." My narrowing eyes burned through his abnormally thick head.

"It was my life passion."

"And now your life passion is trying to convince Tsunade not to fire you."

"Exactly!"

Naruto Uzumaki. Not the brightest, not the coolest, not even the most attractive guy you'll see around here. But there's one thing that I will assure you, he has the biggest heart. It's hard to ignore the presence of Naruto. He's loud, annoying and doesn't have a clue.

I suppose that's why Tsunade favors him out of all her employees in the business.

"Because of you, I will have no life." he crossed his arms.

"You and I both know you had no life to begin with." I made my last comment of the day, or tried to. "If you don't mind, I'm gone." I told him, leaving him in the dust. He snorted and didn't even bother to irritate the life out of me like he usually did.

Something was up.

"Um, Sasuke, I have bad news." the nervousness in this voice was so compelling, I knew it had to be something horrible.

"Well?"

God, this guy was slow.

"Tsunade wants you to take a vacation...," he sighed.

I paused for a short while. "Forever?"

"No, bastard. Just for three days!" he rolled his eyes.

I inwardly sighed of relief. "I don't want one."

Naruto seemed to think otherwise. He always does. "You know, I kinda agree with the old lady. You haven't had a break since you started working here. You need a vacation sometime, Sasuke."

"Sure, I'll have a vacation." I shrugged. Naruto waited for a response, because even he knew I had one coming. "When I'm retired." I attempted to walk away.

The man-child simply groaned. "Come on! I'll take one with you! Maybe we can go on a road trip?" he grinned slyly. From the look on his face, he's probably waited a long time to say that.

"What about Hinata? She's pregnant, isn't she?" I couldn't really care less.

"Yeah, she is. But even I need a break from her crazy mood swings." Could've sworn I saw him shudder. Hard to believe innocent Hinata could cause a grown man to react that way.

Then I looked at Naruto.

Maybe it isn't that hard. "I'm not taking a vacation." I said for the very last time. Hopefully he'll understand that.

Silly me, this is NARUTO we're talking about.

"Oh, come on, bastard. This is the only time I'll ever have a vacation in a long time!" he whined like the baby he is.

He's a liar because we ALL know he takes a vacation almost everyday.

"In order to take a vacation you'll need a job." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not going to get fired, Sasuke."

"Yeah, too bad."

That was the last conversation we had today, but tomorrow's another day. Dammit, tomorrow's another day...

"Fine." I muttered bitterly.

Naruto raised a curious eyebrow.

"I'll take a vacation." The hesitation in my voice was so clear, even Naruto caught on.

"Are you sure-"

"Whatever."

Blue eyes beamed with excitement. There's never a dull moment in Naruto Uzumaki's life. "GREAT! Trust me, Sasuke. You won't regret."

"I already am."

He didn't hear a word I said due to his blind happiness to take a break from his wife's mood swings. Thankfully, I will never have to experience that because I will never get married. The fact is, I am incapable of loving.

I will never love and that's the way I like it.

* * *

Watching Naruto giggle everytime we hit a mile wasn't exactly what I call 'exciting'. He thought it was though. I thought this was stupid. "Where are we going, brain dead idiot?" I asked in the nicest way that I could. 

He simply snorted. "None of your business."

I frowned. "My car, my business."

Naruto paused. Finally looks like he noticed that he was in fact driving MY car. Judging by the look on his face, he thought this was all his. "Oh." he shrugged. "I don't know. I'm just driving around."

"Ok, let's go home."

"You're so boring, Sasuke! Have a little fun." Naruto laughed at me. He will pay for that one day...

"Driving in a car for three hours isn't exactly what I call fun." I glared holes in him.

He couldn't care less. "I was planning on taking you to an old shop my granny used to own."

I paused. "Granny?" a smirk formed on my lips. A really big smirk.

The blond idiot choked with embarrassment. "I mean my grandmother." he said, a little too quickly.

"So what is Granny Uzumaki doing anyway-?"

"Shaddup!" Naruto swallowed his embarrassment.

I would've laughed with a full heart during this 'special' moment. But I'm not reffered to as a 'cold-hearted bastard' for nothing. I live to keep my reputation.

* * *

"Nice shop, Naruto. No one's in here." I retorted sarcastically. 

He glared at me. "Granny - er, Grandma always used to chase people away."

I nodded my head in clear understanding. "Runs in the family." was the muttered reply that got my eardrums into a lot of trouble.

"WHA-!"

"Naru-chan, is that you?"

I struggled to keep myself from laughing. "Granny? Naru-chan? This is just too much for me." Naruto glared at me, hatefully.

An old lady appeared out of the shadows and opened her arms for an embrace. "Naru-chan!"

"GRANNY - er, GRANDMA!" he did the same and held his dear Granny into an heartfelt hug. It was SO disgusting. I would never hug my grandmother like that. My grandmother hates me. But it pleased me to know that she hated Itachi too. So I wasn't so offended.

"I missed you, Naru-chan."

"Me, too. And, uh, don't call me Naru-chan in front of this guy, okay? It's kind of embarrassing." he whined.

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Yes, Granny."

I rolled my eyes at his childness. I know what you're thinking: I should have been used to this by now...

The old women fixed her glasses into place and stared at me intently. "Oh, my. He's a handsome one, isn't he?"

Naruto snorted in disbelief.

"He's VERY handsome."

Of course I am, woman.

"Oh, boy. He has very nice hair."

I don't comb my hair for nothing.

"And what beautiful eyes he has."

Duh...

"He looks like my old lover."

...er...

"Oh, Maiku! How could you leave me like this!" she opened her arms and ran - or tried to - towards me. Her lips were parched and her face looked like it was about to fall off.

Apparently, not only does chasing people away run in the family, craziness does too.

"Granny, leave the bastard alone." Naruto sighed heavily.

He didn't know it, but he saved my ass that day. The old lady looked like she was about to make out with me. I don't even want girlfriend, what makes her think I want to kiss her? I swear I'm going to kill myself afterwards.

* * *

I scanned through every single item in _Granny's_ stupid shop and thought, '_What the hell am I doing here?_' 

Yeah, even the great Sasuke didn't know the answer to that one.

"When are we leaving?"

Naruto snorted. "Sasuke, this is a once in a lifetime kind of thing!"

"Searching through your Granny's shop for NOTHING."

"No, searching through my Granny's shop for FREE items!"

I narrowed his eyes. "You can get them for free anyways, idiot. You're blood related."

"Please, Granny doesn't come cheap."

Rolling my eyes at him, I continued to scan through the dirty, old, useless shop with nothing in here.

"Sugarcakes! There's always the backroom." The twinkle in Granny's eyes shone like a flashlight glaring into your eyes.

It was blinding. Too blinding...

"Aw, come on. There's nothing but junk in there." Naruto, the baby that he is, whined.

"Let's go, gummy bear." Granny pinched his cheeks towards the backroom. As I watched Naruto cry with pain, I followed thinking there was nothing else to do anyway. Some vacation...

* * *

"Come on, Sasuke. I'll be back in a few mintues." Naruto laughed at me. Like it was said before, I will make him pay for that. 

My piercing onyx colored eyes burned through his. "Don't leave me alone with this nut." I almost had the nerve to beg.

Naruto frowned. "She's my grandmother."

"She's still a nut."

"Just for that, I'm gonna take ten extra minutes." he walked out the door taking MY keys.

"Wai-"

Too late. He already left through the door. I stood there in silence for a very long time. Something behind me shrieked so loud, my eardrums nearly bursted. I was almost tempted to find a bat and hit it with it. Stupid Granny...

"What are you yelling at now-"

"LOOK! It's here. I found it!" she continued shrieking.

I merely looked at her like she was crazy. Not that this was the first time or anything.

"It's beautiful...," she held it up for me to see. Looking up to see the object...it was just a stupid can. "It's a can."

Obviously. "Yeah...just a can."

"A magical can." her eyes beamed with happiness.

I paused for a while. "Listen, old lady. A can is a can. I think I know my own cans."

"Oh, I swear, Maiku. You are so ignorant!"

"Sasuke."

"What?"

"My name is Sasuke."

"Whatever you say." She got up from sitting and sighed softly. "I'll be right back."

Great. Leave and never come back.

The old woman slowly made her way out the door. Before doing that, she placed the can near the doorway and turned her eye at me as if I was something suspicious. And to my absolute relief, she was gone.

As soon as she was out of my sight, I picked up the can and grunted. "What's so special about this?" I said shaking it without the slightest care.

Big mistake.

Before I knew it, a powerful unseen force pushed me to the ground and a blinding light hit my face.

"Geez!" a female voice reached my ears. "I really hate that stupid can." her shadow appeared to be stretching. "So, who's my idiot master now?"

* * *

**Chapter One - Genie in a Can**

* * *

A pink haired woman floated before me with her legs crossed in the air, leaning boringly into her palm. Her eyes were blunt, yet so brilliantly green. "Seriously, who are you?" she asked plainly. 

I gaped, obviously hadn't seen this coming. I knew Naruto's relatives were crazy, I just didn't know they'd rub off on me. Crazy or not, there was a pink haired girl floating casually in the air as if she's done this before.

"Who...Who the hell are you?"

"I asked you first."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"No way!" her green eyes suddenly became colorful and wild. She placed her hands on her knees and gasped. "You're SO old. The last time I saw you, you were this short little kid who thought he was better than everyone else!" she giggled annoyingly.

I frowned in clear confusion. "What are you talking about? I never saw you in my life."

She hesitated for a while. "Oh. That's right." she laughed nervously. "O-Okay, forget I ever said anything."

Consider it done.

"What are you? A stalker...who flies?" my eyes were still wide. Did she have some kind of invisible jet pack underneath her ass? That has got to be it.

Than I realized something. I am going crazy.

"I'm a genie, smarty." she responded in a hostile sarcastic voice that only I am capable of. "I grant wishes."

"Great. I wish you to be gone forever."

"Done."

"Wait. I wasn't thinking straight."

"Of course not." she smirked in a sly kind of way. "I never grant wishes on the first day. Those are the rules."

I sighed patiently. If this really is happening and I am some kind of mental person, than I might as well make the best of it. "There are rules?"

Some genie...

"Yeah. There's always rules. First of all, I can't make anyone fall in love with you."

That's the last thing I want.

"I can't bring people from the dead."

That's just creepy.

"Nothing dangerous, like wishing for your hated one to die a horrible, long suffering death."

There goes that. Itachi, you lucky son of a bitch.

"And absolutely no falling in love with ME." she grinned.

Well, there's a simple rule I can follow. No problem.

"Got it?"

"Sure."

"Great! Now, do you have any questions?" She looked too smug for her own good.

"Aren't genie's supposed to appear out of bottles or lamps?" I looked down at my feet and there sat a can of coke. What sort of psycho genie lives in a can?

Her eyes narrowed and the same force that caused my to fall to the ground happened again. Apparently, I hit a nerve. She disappeared into the red can of coke and that's the last time I saw her that day. I picked up the can and hid it into my jacket.

So, that's what happened.

I found a Genie in a can.

This isn't quite the way I expected to meet a genie. But then again, I never thought I would meet a genie...ever.

* * *

**Updated: **

01/21/07


	2. You're Just Crazy

**A/N:** Thank god the first chapter survived this long week. Thanks you readers/reviewers for your support, I will never forget it! Don't let me! Anyways, here's the second chapter. I guess the first one kinda sucked, but don't worry, hopefully it'll get better. Enjoy this and there will be many more to come. Either way, I will update as soon as I can.

* * *

**Be My Genie  
by: Mediarite Flow**

**Chapter Two - You're Just Crazy**

* * *

_(Sakura's Brilliant Point of View!)_

The bright morning light that hit Sasuke's sensitive eyes was probably what woke him up brutally before he had his peaceful sleep...that or the fact that I waved two dirty socks over his face. It was kinda funny the way his nose scrunched up. Like he had no idea what he was smelling.

"Is this the way you keep your room clean?" I asked him.

His voice was muffled and his head sunk deep into his pillow. "Mom...," he grumbled.

"Ew. Do I look like your mother?" How insulting.

Sasuke's eyes slowly opened, obviously not hearing a very familiar voice, his body reacted hastily when he saw my beautiful face (yes, I am beautiful if you were wondering). He snatched his covers and laid them over his briefs.

Dammit, who wears breifs anymore?

"What the-YOU!" he wasn't exactly yelling, but his voice raised. And judging by the way he is, that's probably the first. "My...fairy god parent?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Do I look like a fairy?" Well, the pink hair must've threw him off. "That's just stupid. I'm your genie."

he completely ignored me.

"What are you doing here?"

"Don't tell me you already forgot about the three wishes."

"Get out." he ordered.

I grunted. "Fine." I disappeared into my can...

Someday, I will live in a bottle. Only second rate genies live in magic cans. I AM NOT SECOND RATE. Just to make things perfectly clear.

* * *

I tied my hair up into a messy bun and opened up a magazine I've kept for forty years. Damn, I gotta get new material. My clothes are so...ten years ago. Yep, the only way I can experience the life of _now_ is when I have a master to summon me. 

I haven't had a master since ten years ago. He was kinda stupid, but than again, he was only twelve years old. I wonder how he's doing? Anyways, I have a new master now. He's really hot, but he wears briefs. So there's no way I'm gonna think dirty thoughts about him.

I turned to the next page. The way I live isn't exactly glamorous. I mean, I live in a can. What do you expect? If I lived in a lamp or a bottle, that's a living. The insides are huger than mansions, filled with luxuries you couldn't imagine. Stupid me, I can only afford a can. A CAN!

Well, the only genies who are able to afford living in a lamp are those who have at least served exactly one hundred masters. And at last! Sasuke is the one hundredth winner. After him, I will live comfortably in a beautiful lamp. I'm just a little peeved that it took more than ten thousand years to get to him while it usually only takes a simple thousand.

Hopefully, this guy will make his three wishes quick. If not, than the longer I'll have to stay in this dumpy can.

* * *

Sasuke shook my can hastily and I came poofing out. 

"Finally, man! I bet your intentions were letting me rot in there, wasn't it!" I screamed, feeling like its been weeks since he's finally summoned me.

He simply looked at me. "It's been thirty minutes."

I paused. "Oh...,"

Okay, well, there goes ten seconds of my time. We just stood - well I floated, he stood - silenty and awkwardly. "At first, I thought of wishing to get rid of the women who keep stalking me at night. But then I realized that I didn't want to waste my first wish on stupid girls. So you can go back now." he waved me off like he was used it.

I narrowed my eyes and gave him a bitter look. "Nuh uh. No way. You got me out here, I'm staying." I told him.

"Are you disobeying your master? Go back into your stupid can."

Oh, he did not just say that!

"I grant you three wishes, not wait on your every command." I glared daggers into his fugly head.

He snorted. "Whatever. I'm going out for breakfast."

"Oh, really? Me too, then." I flipped my pink hair aside and stumbled to his side. God, the floors are so uneven.

Sasuke looked at me in disbelief. "There's no way I'm letting you come with me."

"Why not? Are you ashamed of me?"

"Yeah."

"There's no need. I'm hot. People love me."

"People other than yourself, woman."

"You're just crabby because you sniffed your own socks."

"Thanks to you."

"Yeah, well get used to it, buddy!"

* * *

"I guess I'll have the special and a glass of water. That's it." Sasuke dropped his menu. "Sakura?" he asked. The waitress gave Sasuke an 'Are you freaking crazy?' look, and her eyes followed to where Sasuke was looking. At me. 

I simply nodded my head. "Nothing for me. I don't eat, Sasuke."

"What? Are you another one of those girls who go on dangerous diets?" he seemed quite serious too.

"No, genies don't eat. They don't need to." I almost laughed.

The waitress kept giving Sasuke the same look. "Um, sir. Do you need your medication?"

Sasuke glared at the women, insulted. He wasn't doing anything wrong.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean...you're talking to yourself." she whispered.

Sasuke froze. He turned his head and observed everyone watching him like he was going retarded. He tried to ignore everyone's stares and looked at me. "What the-,"

"Oh yeah." I chuckled nervously. "The only person who can see me is my master. Other than that, I'm invisible to everyone around us." Sasuke gaped. This was funnier to watch than when he sniffed his socks. "Er, so basically, people think you're just crazy." I laughed loudly with a great deal of nervousness in my voice.

He glared at me. '_No wonder people kept staring at me on the way here. I was talking to this crazy, psycho bitch._'

My left eye twitched. Apparently, he has no idea that I read minds too. Crazy, psycho bitch? I'll show him...

"Okay, so that's one glass of water and our special." the waitress wrote it down with haste.

Leaving us behind, Sasuke picked up his jacket and slammed the doors opened.

"Hey, what about your breakfast? Oh, come on, Sasuke!" I shouted and ran after him. I was in no mood to fly.

* * *

"Oh my god! What a hottie!" I fawned over one of Sasuke's coworkers. I mean, red hair, pale green eyes, he's my perfect match! "You and me, we are so great together." I had stars in my eyes. 

Sasuke stared at me, carefully making sure people weren't watching him as he made a move to talk to me. "Be quiet, will you? People are trying to work. And Gaara's not interested. Trust me." I glared at him.

"It's not like anyone can hear me."

"I can."

"Like that matters." I rolled my eyes.

It's like every second I'm with him, he grows more and more irritated with me. I don't know why. I'm the coolest person he's ever going to meet. I grant wishes for god's sakes!

"Will you just shut up." he whispered sinisterly. He wasn't asking, he was ordering again.

"What?" a voice from behind us spoke softly and shyly.

Sasuke snapped his head towards the source and apologized with his eyes, because we ALL know he was too much of a jerk to say it. "Um, not you, Ino." he said.

I looked over his shoulder and saw an extremely beautiful blond girl, blushing and fixing her blue eyes on MY master. "Uh oh, _somebody's got a crush_." I whispered in a song.

Sasuke glared in my direction.

"Who are you talking to, Sasuke?" she asked.

"No one particularly important."

I glared at him.

"Ino, do you have any business with me?"

"Actually...," her voice grew louder and louder by the second. "I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date tonight. I'm free, you know."

She's probably _always_ free.

Then again, she does have very nice legs. She has got to be one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen in four hundred years! Why wouldn't Sasuke want to date her? Well, I didn't know for sure. For all I know, he could be keeping a secret crush on her.

"No." Plain and simple. There was no guilt or regret in his voice. He was completely honest. What a meanie.

Ino twitched a little. "Oh, how about tomorrow?"

"Aw. Come on, Sasuke. Don't let her down. Go on a date with her." I pushed him. Actually, I couldn't really touch him. I would just go through. But I mean mentally pushed him. "She's so hot. I'd date her."

'_Of course you would._'

I have no idea what he meant by that, but I ignored his stupid comment and waited for his response.

"Sorry. Tomorrow's not a good day."

"Oh. You'll let me know when you're free, right?" she had a glint of hope in her blue, sparkly eyes. I just couldn't watch. It was too hard to look.

"Actually-"

"Sasuke! Just one date!" I snapped. This girl was so desperate to go out with him! I have no idea why. He wears breifs.

"I don't even like her." he whispered to me.

On a streak of bad luck, Ino happened to have heard and she walked away before Sasuke could even notice. "Poor girl." I sighed.

Sasuke watched Ino sprint toward the elevator and inwardly shrugged, I suppose. "At least she'll finally know that it's useless ask me on dates _everyday_." he rolled his eyes and went on with his work as if nothing had happened.

That's when I realized how cold and hostile Sasuke Uchiha has grown up to be. Sure, he was the same way as a child. But there was always time for happiness, even if it was a little. The older Sasuke has NO time for happiness.

I'm afraid even three wishes isn't enough to satisfy him. Nothing will make this Uchiha happy.

* * *

It's been three weeks since I met Sasuke. I've grown to understand him a little better, and he's grown to learn a few things about me. Well, for starters, my name. I actually have no name. My masters call me whatever they want to call me. 

The last one insisted on calling me _Sakura_ because he thought my hair reminded him of blossoms. So Sasuke calls me Sakura.

He sat on the bench near the park simply sitting there. His mind on life, family hatred, the second rate, loser genie who suddenly appeared into his world...

I mean, I could read minds here. He still had no idea though, the jerk. "Watcha thinking of?" I pretended I was completely clueless. No matter, this guy thinks everyone is clueless.

"None of your business."

"You don't have to be so cold in front of me, Sasuke. I'm your friend!" I smiled brightly at him.

That didn't seem to break through his frozen barrier. He's a tough guy to beat. "Great." he muttered sarcastically. There was never a day I hear him without such hostile sarcasm. But then there is the fact that I've only known him for three weeks.

"Cheer up, Sasuke." I put on an even bigger smile for him. "I'm here to help you. I'm a godsend!"

"Yeah. God sent you here to help me, and now he must pay."

He really is crabby today. And I'm beginning to think it's not because I shove dirty socks in his face every morning.

"Do you hate me?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I do. Just don't take it so personally. I hate everyone."

"Fine! If you hate me so much, than I'll never bother you again, EVER!"

"Promise?" He rolled his eyes.

Annoyed by his distastefully bitter attitude, I disappeared into my can again. The jerk will never learn how to please a person.

* * *

"Sakura, get out of there." Sasuke went on his knees, sitting next to a coffee table and shook the can, desperately wanting me to get the hell out of here. 

"No!" my voice reached his ears from inside the can. "You're a jerk. I don't want to talk to you unless you have a wish!" I saw him glare at me through the hole.

"Fine. I have a wish."

Liar...

"Just get out." he ordered.

"You're not the boss of me." I reminded him again.

"You don't reffer to me as your master for nothing." he replied.

I sighed. "What do you want?"

"Get out of your can." simple and cold. Just like him...except he's hot.

I continued to grumble for a while, but finally appeared, sitting in front of Sasuke on the opposite side of the table. "What?"

"I have a question." he choked nervously. It was so unlike him, but this was actually a good thing.

"Er, what is it?" I was feeling a bit nervous myself.

He paused for a short while. "Is it possible for me to...er...keep you?"

I gaped at him. This is the oddest question a person has ever asked me. And this was coming from _Sasuke_. "Um. Huh?"

"I mean, what if I don't make my third wish? What if I don't want to make my third wish?" his eyes were still blunt, and so was his voice, but there was still something different. "Will you stay with me forever?"

The words just couldn't get out. "Sasuke...," I swallowed hard.

"It's not that I'm in love with you or anything." he said a little too quickly. "I don't even like you." he snorted honestly. And my eyes twitched. "It's just...you're the only girl I can stand living with...on some accounts." he muttered the last part.

I couldn't really find the words to answer him. He's a complete jerk. But what he said was so...sweet. Well, some of the words anyway. "No. You can't keep me forever." I felt my heart go at a faster rate. "If you don't make your final wish within three months, then I'll disappear from you and you'll never be able to make wishes...ever."

He made a low grunt and looked at me. "Fine." he pushed away his feelings. "You can go back into your little can now." I clenched my teeth and almost waved a fist at him.

"Fine, JERK!"

* * *

**Updated:**

01/29/07


	3. The First Wish

**A/N:** Great. The Second chapter was another success. Glad to know! And you're probably thinking Sasuke and Sakura are moving too fast. If not, then there's no need to worry. But if that's exactly what you're thinking, then all I have to say is...this story won't be some fifteen-chapter or twenty-chapter thing. It's a simple eight-chapter or seven-chapter story. So, I think it's necessary to move it to a faster pace. Yeah, I lose interest in writting a fic really fast, so I HAVE to make this a short chapter thing. Sorry for those who are disappointed. I tried to make a thirty-chapter story! I gave up on chapter ten. That's just the way I am. I know, I hate it too. So enjoy the third chapter for now! Thanks.

* * *

**Be My Genie  
by: Mediarite Flow**

**Chapter Three - The First Wish**

* * *

_(Sasuke's Magnificent Point of View)_

I thought life was bad enough when Sakura came skipping into my world - actually, it's not that bad - but just imagine how I felt when Itachi's letter suddenly appeared into my cold hands, telling me he was coming for a short visit.

I sighed realizing it was only going to be a _short_ infliction. I don't know what I'd do if he was staying for a month like last time. Or even worse...forever. My sensitive eyes twitched at that terrifying thought. It really was scary.

"Hey, Sasuke, you okay?"

I turned my head to see a pink headed girl watching me with concerned eyes.

"No. My brother's staying over for a couple of days." I tried to crack a grin much to my dismay.

To my utter horror, she seemed to know exactly what I was thinking. What was she? Some kind of mind reader...

"Don't worry so much, Sasuke. Itachi's really hot." she drooled on my VERY expensive couch. And Itachi is NOT hot. He's stupid and ugly.

Sakura sighed. '_Keep thinking that, Sasuke. But we all know your brother is the hottest guy on the planet._' I could've sworn I heard her in my head. She gave me a look and nodded her head wisely. Or, you know, what comes close to being wise.

"What the hell are you nodding about?"

"Nothing." she smiled at me and continued reading a magazine that just came in. She seemed a little too smug about some plain, idiotic teen magazine. It's like she's never read a stupid article before. Stupid...girls are stupid. Even genie girls...

Then it hit me.

"How do you know about Itachi? I never mentioned him to you, not once." I raised my eyebrows suspiciously.

She gave me a sly grin. "I know everything. Even you should know that."

"The only thing I know is that you snore in your sleep." I muttered.

"I do not!"

Yeah, I lied. I don't even know if genies sleep. Well, whatever.

I had to get away. This particular girl agitated me greatly. I need a break. "I'll be back by midnight." I grabbed my jacket and headed towards the door.

"Great! I'll go with you-"

"No." I told her a little too quickly than intended. "I don't need any distractions tonight." It was truthfully implied. I had no intentions of lying.

The look in her eyes sort of threw me off. Disappointment, mostly. "Okay." she sighed.

I considered changing my mind, but then shook those thoughts away and went out the door.

* * *

I walked along the sidewalks of Konoha. There was this particular park I actually enjoyed going to. Peaceful, quiet, not at all like Sakura. The air was cold and frosty so I hastily shoved my hands into the pockets of my coat. 

Finally, the peace I always wanted.

"Hey, what's on your mind?"

I sighed. The familiar voice reached my ears and I turned around to yell at the source. "Sakura, I told you I needed time alone."

She frowned. "But you seemed so sad. I'm your genie and you need to be comforted."

"I don't need your comfort." But thanks for offering anyway. No, that wasn't sarcasm if that's what you were thinking.

Sakura clenched her fist. "You don't have to be a jerk." she muttered.

"Than stop forcing it." I gave her a dark answer.

"I wouldn't force it if I wasn't so worried about you." she retorted.

"Stop worrying. It's none of your business."

"You always say that!"

"Because I always mean it."

There was silence. No one knows why I act this way. Cold and distance. Sometimes I don't even know. But the one thing I do know, is that it all started with Itachi.

"You can tell me what's on your min-"

"Leave it alone." I bit out.

Her face froze with hurt. I felt guilty for making her feel this way. She doesn't deserve it like I do. But if she really does know everything, she knew this was coming. I realized that Sakura wasn't going to leave me anytime soon, and I have to admit...she surprised me.

No one has ever cared about me like this. She may be unhuman, maybe she's not even real, a figment of my imagination. But I never wanted to make her sad...

even if this does mean I'm crazy.

"It started when I was twelve years old." I sighed.

Her eyes widenened. I mean, I say one line and she's already shocked. Girls are stupid. We spotted the nearest bench and I began to talk as we walked towards it.

"I don't know. But my father's business used to be one of the most un-successful in Japan. We were poor and sometimes we would have to struggle to find money. My family was happy that way. Except for me. I wanted more."

I looked into Sakura's eyes and it seemed like she understood my situation a little too well.

"Then one day, I don't know, we were suddenly so rich. My family was worth millions. At the same time, Naruto's parents had fallen and he was living my old life." I saw Sakura gulp and she ignored looking into my eyes.

What was going on?

"As soon as we got the money, Itachi changed. So did my parents. And I'll admit, I did too. We grew selfish and greedy. We wanted more money and we didn't care who had been hurt in the process. As long as we stayed rich. But the only person who would go so far was Itachi." I clenched my teeth. "I don't know how he did it, but he convinced mom and dad to leave him everything, and me? Nothing. That's why I quit my job at Uchiha Inc. and transfered to Hokage Inc. I had to work to make a living while Itachi doesn't even have to lift a finger."

I paused for a while, unable to keep my anger in control.

"I'm so sure Itachi had everthing to do with my parents death. He pressured them to the point where they actually dropped dead."

"I hear they died in a car accident."

"That too...," I rolled my eyes. "Seriously, you really ruin a moment where I can really hate Itachi. Let me have that moment."

"Fine, geez."

I leaned on the cold bench and Sakura did the same. "So, that's why I hate Itachi. His only happiness is money." I frowned.

The air, still cold, but the silence was so compelling. Just when I had thoughts of going home, something hit me. Something so hard, my body was still frozen to the seat.

"Sakura." I grinned.

She looked at me.

"I'm ready to make my first wish."

* * *

_(Naruto's Superior Point of View)_

Ruffling my dirty-blond hair to the point where it's actually impossible to comb was the one thing in my life that I cherished. Yep, I'm weird. But that's what I love about myself. And apparently my wife too as she clung to me when I stepped into our house.

"Hey, Hinata! What's up? Is the baby okay?" I rubbed her stomach, full of pride and happiness.

Hinata smiled. "Of course. But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

I frowned. "Talk? Really? About what?" questions, questions, I ask too many.

Her eyes looked kinda funny from my point of view, but decided to ignore it. "I was walking near Konoha's park last night and saw Sasuke."

"I hope you said 'hi'. You know, he thinks everyone conceited. What a hypocrite-"

Hinata shook her head. "I-It's not that." she frowned. "I saw him talking to...himself." I merely tipped my head and scratched it.

"Huh?"

"I'm worried, Naruto. I think he thinks he has an imaginary friend." she told me. "Her name is Sakura. Maybe you should talk to him. He's really lonely and I think you should keep him company." I smiled at my wife's sincerity.

That's why I married her!

"Ok." a grin made its way towards my lips. But then suddenly, it turned into a frown. "Did you say 'Sakura'?"

* * *

_(Sasuke's Radiant Point of View)_

Obviously, I scared Sakura away with my brilliant wish. She seemed a bit disturbed by it, but it doesn't matter to me. At least I didn't kill him, right? Instead, I took away the one thing that Itachi wanted. Fortune. His life must be miserable now that I've wished all his money away.

'_Sakura. I wish Itachi never experienced the joys of money and never will._'

I nodded my head satisfyingly. Finally, I'll be able to sleep at night.

The letter Itachi sent me remained in my pocket, and I opened it up. As I did so, something odd happened. The letters were disappearing and something else appeared.

_Sasuke,_

_I'm sorry. I won't be able to make it to dinner. My wife's having another mood swing. The kids miss you though. For some reason, they wanted to see you. Again, sorry. Maybe we'll come by next Friday._

_Itachi_

I gaped reading the entire letter, top to bottom, fifteen times. Itachi isn't fucking married! And since when did he have kids? Something was definitely wrong. I turned the wheel to my car and decided it would be the perfect time to visit my dear older brother.

* * *

I climbed the stairs to my brother suite and pounded my fists to the door ready to finally confront Itachi. The door opened and I didn't see him standing in front of me, it was some other old guy. 

"Who are you? Why are you abusing my door!"

I gaped. "Uh. Itachi-"

"Get out of here before I call the police!" he slammed the door in my face.

I'd probably do the same. But not to Sasuke Uchiha. That old man will pay...

So I called my brothers phone number, the one he left on the back of the letter and an unusually high voice answered. "Hello?" I asked.

"Is this Uncle Sasuke? I really wanted to see you!"

I continued to look bewildered. "Who is this?"

"Uncle Sasuke, it's me! Eiko-chan. Remember? I'm six years old, recently lost a tooth, graduated kindergarten, got you a chewed up dog's toy for your birthday-"

"Oh, Eiko...," I pretended I knew her. I just really wanted her to shut up. This couldn't possibly be Itachi's kid. She talks _way_ too much. "Do you mind putting Itachi-your dad on the phone?" I tried to tell her in the nicest way possible.

I guess that didn't work. She cried. "You didn't have to say it so meanly!" she, evidently, ran away.

I cursed and slammed by fist against the wheel.

"Hello?" a voice from my cell phone answered. I picked it up rashly and pressed it hard against my ear.

"Itachi? Is that you?"

"God, Sasuke. I know you don't have any feelings, but you didn't have to make her cry-"

"What the hell is going on, Itachi?" I asked in a rush. "You're not...this isn't...what's going on?"

There was a slight pause. It's as if he has no idea what I'm talking about.

"What are you talking about?"

There we go...

"Since when did you get a wife?"

"When you told me to get a life."

"And children? How many?"

"Three. Unfortunately, they're all girls."

"Where are you, where do you live?"

"I see your car right now."

"Huh?"

I looked up and saw Itachi wave a hand at me from his...'house'? I pulled over and stopped the engine. Frozen with shock, I gaped at what I had witnessed. I never really imagined Itachi living in...an old, run-down house in the shabbiest neighborhood in the city.

His girls were playing with the snow in the cold air, hugging their jackets closer against their bodies. Scary, how they looked exactly like him. I opened the car door and examined everything. Itachi's wife...I think...ran up to me and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Sasuke! You actually came. I thought you were busy with work! You never come by." she pulled away and gave me a warm smile. She reminded me of mother, before we had money. "Do you want a cookie? I made an extra." she nudged me.

I simply looked at her with disbelief. "Uh, no."

I always thought Itachi would marry a rich, beautiful, stuck up woman. Actually, I never thought he'd marry at all. Surprise here, his spouse is a housewife, NICE, ordinary lady. She had a friendly face and a really bright smile.

"Thanks, though." I added, not wanting to hurt her feelings. Because by the look on her face, I already did.

She turned her frown upside down and pushed her children into the house. Not only did this surprise me, but something out of this world gave me a shock for my life.

Itachi smiled.

I almost cringed. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"N-Nothing." my voice was unusually high. Great, now I sound like Hinata. "You're happy?"

"Yeah, I am." he chuckled. "But you knew that, Sasuke. I've been happy my whole life." he told me.

I found that really hard to believe. My teeth clenched and my fist shook violently. His life wasn't supposed to get better. It was supposed to be agonizing! My wish backfired. I re-opened the car door and slammed it shut.

"Sasuke. Get out of the car. Tamiko make your favorite-"

"No. Just leave me alone!" I growled and drove away at a fast pace. I couldn't stand to see him happy like this. It made my blood boil! All the pain he's caused me, the pain he's caused my parents, everyone around him!

He doesn't deserve this.

"Geez, I didn't expect you to react like this." a voice familiar voice reached my ears. I turned my head to the side and saw Sakura, sitting there comfortably in the passenger's seat.

I growled. "I can't believe you have the nerve to show up."

She shrugged. "What are you gonna do, hit me? You can't even touch me." she teased. "The way you acted in front of Itachi was SO not cool." she had the nerve to tell me.

"This isn't what I wanted." I snarled, giving her a malicious frown. One she deserved.

She seemed to think otherwise. "You wished and I quote, '_I wish Itachi never experienced the joys of money or ever will._' That's what you said! Who knew Itachi would be happier without it!"

"You did, didn't you?" I responded hatefully.

She paused. Her face, painted with agonizing guilt. "I thought, once you saw how happy your brother was, maybe you'd have a change of heart."

Sasuke considered this thought with hesitance. It was true. For a split second, I felt happy for Itachi, despite everything malevolent he's ever done to me, I felt happy. Seriously, like I was going to tell Sakura that. Like I'm going to prove her right. I could just imagine her dancing around me singing 'you're wrong! you're wrong!'

I'll never give her that.

"That's okay, Sasuke. You don't have to admit I'm right until you're ready." she grinned with pride.

This is exactly why I hate girls.

Especially genies...

* * *

_(Naruto's Marvelous Point of View)_

I ran through the park of Konoha and searched everywhere for Sasuke. Hinata said he was here. Is he? I couldn't spot him anywhere! What the hell, man...

I continued to search and something caught my eye.

"HEEEYYY!" I ran, hoping my voice was loud enough to reach.

* * *

_(Sasuke's Superb Point of View)_

Sakura and I walked through the park again. It was peaceful and quiet. No one knew I was talking to 'myself' so I felt at great relaxation. That is until...

"HEEEYYY!" I almost immediately knew the voice belonged to Naruto. Who else could pull of that ear splitting shriek?

Both Sakura and I turned to face him.

It shocked me greatly. Not because Naruto finally knew where my secret 'hiding' place was. Because...

"Sakura-chan!" he stopped in front of MY genie and panted.

Sakura stood there shocked for a good ten seconds. Then, she smiled. "Good to see you again." she showed off her pearly whites. "Naruto."

This has got to be the second weirdest thing I've seen today.

* * *

**Updated:**

02/03/07


	4. Former Master

**A/N:** I just wanna thank the reviewers for everything! If this fic continues to recieve more reviews, than it'll be really hard to thank each and every reviewer by private message. Yeah, that's what I usually do. So I just want to thank ALL OF YOU! Especially those of you who has been loyal to my fic since day ONE. Unfortunately, there are only three chapters left 'till this fic officially ends. Yeah, like I mentioned before, this is only a seven-chapter thing. So, I guess that's all I have to say for now. Enjoy the fourth chapter!

* * *

**Be My Genie  
by: Mediarite Flow**

**Chapter Four - Former Master**

* * *

_(Sasuke's Topnotch Point of View)_

Okay. Definitely wasn't expecting this. I thought I was the only one who _knew_ and _saw_ Sakura. What the hell is going on?

"Sakura-chan, I thought I would never see you again!" Naruto grinned like the idiot he is. "When I made my last wish-!"

"I know." Sakura smiled brightly at him. "Usually, genie's never meet up with their former master-"

"Wait a minute." I interrupted. I stared at Sakura and back at Naruto. "Former master?" There was just no possible way to ignore the situation. It was too disturbing. "What's going on?" I asked, expecting an answer right at that moment.

Well, who's going to speak first?

"Yeah...," Sakura smiled sheepishly. "Before you, Naruto was my former master. He's the one who came up with the name _Sakura_. Like I probably mentioned before, I knew you as the twelve-year-old bratty kid."

Naruto grinned wider.

"I don't understand." the headache I've recieved twenty seconds ago grew larger.

A familiar, grumbled look was casted my way, and that infamous look belonged to Naruto. "Look here, Sasuke. I'm only gonna say this once, so listen up."

I snorted at his insolence. Does he have any idea who I am?

"So it all started when Granny gave me a stupid can of coke for my birthday...,"

"It _wasn't_ stupid." Sakura muttered.

* * *

_(Naruto's Sensational Point of View)_

Twelve years old, and the richest kid in Konoha. I had the 'great life' but oddly, I wasn't happy. Sasuke, I hated to admit it back then, but you were my best friend. We had so much in common. You were miserable and I was miserable.

I guess that's why we became so familiar with each other everyday. Well, as much as I liked having a friend, I was still pretty unhappy. Granny noticed this and gave me a beat up old can for my birthday.

Really, I wasn't expecting this. The old lady told me it was magic and all I had to do was shake it. But I didn't really believe her.

One day, bored out of my mind, I decided to do just that. So I shook it.

That's when I met my genie.

She poofed out of that can like some psycho jack-in-the-box, and scared the shit outta me! She told me who she was and I couldn't really care less. I could have anything I wanted. I was rich. So what's the point in having a genie?

Well, lots of things.

"Oh, great. My master's a puny, stupid-lookin' kid." she snorted at me.

My face scrunched up in anger and I shook my fist at her. "Who you callin' puny!" Well, I hated being called puny! "Who the heck are you?" I asked her rudely.

"I'm your genie. Nice to meet you." she replied boredly.

Well, granny did say the can was magical. "Really?"

"Could a normal person float in the air?"

"I guess not. Do you have some kinda jet pack under your ass?"

"Such language for a puny kid."

"I'm twelve! Hardly a kid." I retorted bitterly.

She nodded her head and laughed. "Well, at least you're not anything like Hitler. My god, he was the most retarded kid ever. Me, being his genie didn't make life any better." she sighed.

I gaped at her. "You knew Adolf Hitler?"

"How do you think he got that stupid lookin' mustache?" she crossed her arms and gave me a cross look.

I gasped.

"All right. I wish I had a _stupid lookin'_ mustache." Obviously, I wanted to know if she really was a genie.

She shrugged. "Okay."

"Wait a sec. I was being hasty."

Sure, like I wanted _Hitler's_ mustache.

She grinned at me. "That's all right. I never grant wishes on the first day." Thank god.

After standing..er..and floating around for a few seconds, I finally spoke up. "So what's your name? You have one, don't you?"

She simply shook her head. "Nope. The last one insisted on calling me Shitty."

Well, that wasn't going to do. I never wanted to go around town calling her _Shitty_ all the time.

"Yeah. I had some pretty nasty masters." she rolled her eyes.

"Well, how about...," I just couldn't think at a time like this. I was never any good at naming things. I couldn't even name my pet giraffe. Yeah, mom bought me a giraffe. "Um...how about Jimmy? I always wanted to say, 'HEY, JIMMY!' don't ask why."

She glared at me. "Are you kidding. If you want to give me a name, make sure it's a GIRL'S name." she stretched out the word 'girl'.

I snorted. Geez, she expected a LOT. "Fine, what about 'Sakura'? It matches your hair." I shrugged stupidly.

She shrugged along with me. "I suppose that's a lot better than 'Jimmy'. I'm not a guy,you know."

"You're not even a person."

"Why don't you just stab me in the back."

That's how I met _Sakura_.

* * *

_(Sasuke's Terrific Point of View)_

I was in a complete state of shock to even reply. Naruto's story was SO much like mine's. It's scary. We really are alike.

I gagged.

"Okay, so that's how we met." said Sakura. Is she kidding me? That is the...er...stupidist way to meet a person. See, I can't even think straight.

"Um, so...," my voice trailed off. "What was your first wish?" I asked Naruto. What else was I supposed to say?

Naruto shrugged. "A life time supply of ramen."

I sighed. Of course he would wish for something stupid like that. No wonder he always seemed to have an endless supply in his kitchen. It amazes me how Hinata hasn't even notice.

"And the second wish?"

"To be a level stronger than you."

Huh. So that's why I always seemed to lose in a pysical fight with Naruto. That fucking cheater...

"The third?"

He paused for a great amount of time. It didn't look like he was about to answer that one anytime soon. Even Sakura seemed suspiciously quiet at this time. She's usually really psychotic...

Something's wrong.

"What was your third wish?" I asked, tempted to tap my foot against the ground.

Naruto twitched. "Uh, you don't really have to know. It's not THAT important." he laughed, scratching his head nervously. "So you can just let it go."

This wish obviously had something to do with me. So I am NEVER going to let it go. "Fine." I lied and shrugged, pretending to be un-interested. "But I thought I was the only one who could see her. How come all of a sudden you can see her too?"

Sakura smiled idiotically. "Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you, former master's can see me too."

Inwardly, I sighed. She always seem to miss the tiniest details. "Next, you're going to tell me that I'm not allowed to wish for a puppy." I rolled my eyes.

Sakura looked at me. "Actually...,"

I stared intently at her.

"Just kidding." she laughed at me. "Come on, how about I treat everyone to ice cream! All you have to do is wish for it." she winked.

"Yeah right." I replied, still bitter about her laughing at me.

* * *

Day One: 

The next day was like a horror movie. Now that Naruto knew about Sakura being my genie, he's taken every free moment of his time to spend time with his former wish granter. And when I say 'every free moment of his time' I mean everyday, every second.

Yeah, remember when I told you that Tsunade will NEVER fire him. I wasn't kidding.

"Okay, Sasuke (stupid bastard). You have to make your second wish fast. Time's almost up." Naruto told me as Sakura sat nearby.

I stared at him with apparent hate. "I have two months left." I replied.

"Exactly what I mean. No.Time.Left." he bit out. "It takes you weeks to figure out what shampoo better suits your chicken hair. Imagine how long it'll take to figure out your two last wishes!" he told me dramtically.

Naruto really is annoying.

"Yeah, you idiot! He's right! You should think fast and make a wish. How about ice cream?"

And so is Sakura.

"Dammit, I'm not wishing for ice cream. This is the last time I'll say it." I thought about ringing her neck. Too bad I can't touch her. My hand would just go right through.

She looked at me with resent. "Fine." she stuck her tongue at me. Now I know someone even _more_ immature than Naruto.

"Sasuke, you have two months!" Naruto shouted in my ear.

Dammit, Naruto. I can hear you just fine.

* * *

Day Two: 

"Okay, Sasuke. You don't have much time. You have to make that second wish fast."

"How many times do I have to tell you. I have TWO months." Geez...

Naruto's eyes nearly escaped from his sockets. "That doesn't matter! Remember what I said about the shampoo?" he yelled from across the room.

"Yeah. How can I forget? You remind me every ten seconds."

"Well, he should. You are taking WAY too long." Sakura came poofing into the scene out of no where.

I knew I couldn't handle annoying people when I met Naruto. Sakura is just too much. "Fine." I replied just so they would leave me alone. "I'll think about it today and I'll make a wish tomorrow."

That'll get them off my back.

* * *

Day Three: 

I sighed. It didn't get them off my back.

"You lied, Sasuke! Liar, liar, pants on fire!" Naruto repeated slowly and agonizing.

"My pants are just fine, thank you." I glared at him. "I just couldn't think of a wish, all right?" I tried to explain.

I lied on that one too.

And Sakura seemed to be reading my mind. "No, he didn't! He didn't think of a wish yesterday at all! All he thought of was how he was going to get rid of you, Naruto." snitch. How did she know?

"I knew it." Naruto hissed.

This is just ridiculous.

* * *

Day Four: 

Well...

Naruto and Sakura laid lazily on the couch and watched a brand new episode of 'Kim Possible'.

"So, she's a cheerleader who fights crime along with some dork named Ron?" Sakura raised an eyebrow and tried to grab some popcorn out of the bag. "Dammit." she muttered softly.

Naruto shrugged. "Apparently."

"And Mr. Dracula-,"

"_Dr. Drakken_." he corrected angrily. "God, you don't catch on to anything." He 'secretly' muttered the last part.

Obviously hearing that snide comment, Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Whatever. Why is he blue?" she raised a curious eyebrow.

"I don't know. Maybe he was strangled as a kid. Just watch the show." Naruto rolled his eyes sarcastically.

Wow, they must have really gotten bored of telling me what to do...

Finally.

* * *

Sakura and Naruto went back on their annoying streak and continued to bug the hell out of me. We walked along the sidewalks of Konoha park. Spring had come in drastically and so had Naruto's big mouth. 

"Sasuke! Time's almost up! You have one month left." he walked in front of me and slipped into his coat. "It's been one month! Haven't you thought of anything?"

Wow, one month? I haven't really noticed. Damn, I only have one month left to make two wishes. Maybe they were right. Maybe I should have thought of a wish that day. The day they wouldn't leave me alone.

Well, they never leave me alone, so I wouldn't know what day that was.

"I don't have anything to wish for." I honestly told them.

"Wish for anything! A free pass to the water park." his eyes sparkled.

"So I can please you? No way." I told him.

Sakura's eyes brightened.

"And I'm not going to wish for ice cream."

Her eyes dulled.

"You better think of something fast." Sakura told me for the hundredth time.

I stopped in the heat of moment and grinned. "All right. I've got something."

Both idiots smiled with joy and awaited for my response. This is just too easy.

"I'll tell you my second wish," my grin grew wider by the second. "if you tell me what your third wish was." I stared at Naruto.

Both faces dropped.

"Somehow, I knew he was going to pull that one out." Sakura's lip pouted.

Inwardly I guess, Naruto sighed. "Fine." he kicked the grass bitterly. "Mywishwastoswitchliveswithyou! Happy? Now what's your second wish?"

I gaped. "Wait. Say that again."

"Mywishwastoswitchliveswithyou-"

"Slower and less stupidly." I demanded.

He sighed. "My last wish was to switch lives with you...okay! So what's your second wish?" he quickly changed the subject.

There was a pause in life. It seemed like everything and everyone drifted away. The only thing that remained was Sakura's worried expression and Naruto's look of guilt.

"...," with that horrible five seconds of my life, I was completely confused. "Why?" I asked with a confused look plastered on my face. Why shouldn't I be confused? This is a very confusing situation.

Naruto shrugged. "You were unhappy being poor. I was unhappy being rich. I thought if you switched lives we'd both have a great time."

But I'm not happy.

"Sorry." he apologized. He shouldn't. It's not his fault. "My life turned out exactly what I hoped it would be. I didn't know you'd still be miserable. I lived with this guilt for years. I'm just glad I got it all out." a sad expression appeared on his face.

Sakura didn't seem annoyingly cheerful either. "Yeah. When Naruto made his wish, I knew this was going to happen. I didn't want to tell him because I knew I'd be interfering."

Naruto glared at Sakura bitterly. "You knew? And you didn't tell me!"

"Hey, I'm a genie. I don't make the rules." she snorted. "Geez, you didn't have to yell at me. You are such a _guy_."

"Well, whatever." Naruto rolled his eyes. "You're not gonna keep a grudge, are you?" he turned to face me.

I paused. For a moment, he almost seemed...depressed. I smirk in hopes of making him feel better. I mean, that's the least I can do. For years he's been keeping this secret with guilt. He ruined my life. Like I said, this is the least I can do.

"Dobe, you're not worth a grudge." I slung an arm lazily around his should and...er...tried to do the same with Sakura.

She smiled annoyingly again. "Sasuke, If I could hug you, I would!" she floated next to me. Her annoying smile sort of grew on me. Actually, it's not so annoying anymore. I blushed furiously. Thank god it was nighttime. I would have died from embarrassment. No one witnesses the great Sasuke Uchiha blush.

"Whatever." I coughed nervously.

For a few great minutes, we walked along the sidewalks quietly. That is until...

"Hey, wait a sec.! Sasuke, you bastard, what's your second wish?" Naruto frowned and attempted to slap my beautiful head of hair.

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot."

Sakura glared at me. "Idiot, you _did_ forget."

"I, um, I don't know." I shrugged sheepishly.

"Liar, liar pants-!"

"I forgot, all right? Can you blame a person?" The only excuse that came to me.

Sakura pointed an accusing finger at me. "He's lying! He NEVER had a wish to begin with!"

Snitch.

Seriously, can she read minds?

"Fine. I lied. I never had a wish. I just wanted you to tell me what your third wish was. Happy?" I spoke honestly.

"No!" Naruto whinned. "I told you _everything_ for _nothing_!"

"That's what you get for being an idiot." I made my sly remark.

Well, here goes another beating from Naruto. Ever since I was twelve, I have never won a fight with him. At least I can rest assure knowing he's a cheater.

* * *

**Updated:**

02/10/07


End file.
